THE WAR WILL BE OVER SOON
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: The only thing the squad has to do is get a prisoner but German soldiers have become elusive. I started this story several times over the last six months. I worked and re-worked it so many times that I was going to just scrap it. I finally came up with a plausible ending. Hope you like it.


_Copyright: 11/2019_

_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc., ABC, Image Productions etc. __Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t__his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__ and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story. _

_(Words in italics or in brackets [ ], represent a foreign language.)_

THE WAR WILL BE OVER SOON

"Ya know when this war is all over, and I look down where my feet should be, all I'm gonna find are two stumps!"

"Will you give it a rest, all ready? All you've been doin' since we left at 0500 is gripe about everything. First it was about losing your sewin' kit. Then it was about walkin' in the rain and getting' all wet. What's gonna be your next complaint?"

"Listen here Littlejohn, I didn't lose my sewin' kit. Brockmeyer took it without askin'. And I hate walkin' in the mud. Now look, as Kirby pointed towards the sky."

The rain began to turn to sleet.

"It's too damn cold this early in December. At this rate I hate to see what it's gonna be like in January!"

"There's just no pleasing you, Kirby. Yea, maybe the weather is bad but at least no one is shooting at us. "

Kirby ignored Littlejohn's last response. He knew it was true. As long as no one was shooting at them, they just might make it through the rest of the war.

Brockmeyer pulled out of line and waited for Kirby.

"Geez, Kirby! I won't borrow your precious sewing kit again."

"It ain't that Brockmeyer, you can borrow it anytime but just ask, that's all."

"Kirby, why did you get so bent out of shape over a stupid sewing kit?"

"It ain't stupid Billy."

"My ma and Ruthie fixed it up for me, is all."

Kirby's voice trailed off as he completed his explanation.

The guys realized it had nothing to do with the kit, this was his touchstone to home.

Hawkins, the newest squad member watched the banter with some amusement. He was all of nineteen and had been with the squad for only two weeks. He didn't feel like he fit in yet but with these long walks, he was getting to know a bit about them.

"Kirby!"'

"Yea Sarge."

"Just give it a rest! You're givin' me a headache!"

"I was just expressin' my views, Sarge."

With that remark, Saunders had to look back at Kirby. Even now, the man could surprise the hell out of him.

"Let's just take a break," groaned an exasperated Saunders.

Caje sat down next to Saunders and handed him a cigarette.

Sarge took the proffered cigarette without a word. He wanted to blame Kirby for everything but it wasn't true. They were all worn out.

Caje couldn't help the smile on his face. If the truth could be told, they'd all be complaining, even Saunders.

Going out day after day, searching for just one elusive German prisoner was getting on everyone's nerves. They'd walk for miles and see nothing. Then they'd turn around and walk back home just to report they hadn't seen a damn thing. It had become one of the most frustrating missions the squad had been on in a long time.

The only positive thing going for them so far was the sectors in which they searched. The lay of the land had been flat with good coverage. Now they were searching in sectors George and How. As they worked their way further into sector How, the sky disappeared as the tall pine trees made a canopy overhead. There was an uneasy closeness around the squad as if they had entered a dimly lit cave.

Kirby kept whirling around and backtracking. As Billy watched him, he felt a paralyzing fear. What was he so afraid of? He knew what it was, just as much as Kirby. The Krauts could be watching their every move and there wasn't thing one that they could do about it.

As Kirby walked backwards, he collided into Billy. The two men fell to the ground. Kirby pulled out his bayonet and lunged at the man.

Billy grabbed his wrist and held on for dear life. "Kirb it's me, Billy."

The men heard the commotion and ran back. They were all stunned into silence.

Kirby slowly rolled off of Billy. He looked like he was going to be sick. Kirby crawled away, his stomach tightened, he swallowed hard until the feeling passed.

The men were relieved to see that Billy was unhurt.

"Kid, why did you stop? You were just standing there. I coulda killed ya."

Saunders looked at both of his men. Concern was written all over his face. He had thought about a German killing one of his men but never in his wildest dreams would one squad member kill another.

"Are you both all right?"

"I'm okay, Sarge."

Kirby only nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Kirb. I just….." Billy couldn't finish his sentence.

He knew by looking at Billy that the young man had become frightened, something Kirby had felt before. He gave Billy a half-smile and shook his head. "It's okay kid."

Saunders slung his tommy gun over his shoulder. "Let's see if we can finish this mission, so we can get back."

They had only taken a few steps when a German soldier stepped onto their path with his hands on top of his head.

"I surrender."

The men stopped dead in their tracks and just stared at the soldier.

"I mean it, I surrender."

Caje began to frisk the German.

"Here, I think you'll want these maps Sergeant."

Saunders took the maps and placed them inside his jacket.

"Who are you?"

"I am Corporal Albert Keller."

Billy couldn't believe his ears. "Hey you talk just like us."

"I should, I was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin."

"Then why are you fightin' us?"

"My father and mother were born in Germany. My father thought Hitler was some kind of god. He believed everything that man said and decided to return. Mom and I didn't want to go but my mother loved my father and I was only fourteen. I had no choice. My father died in 1942. I've been waiting to get my chance to surrender and get the hell out of here. He's using boys, little boys to fight. I never wanted to fight but they would have killed me and more importantly, mom. Hitler doesn't care about the German people, he's crazy. Sergeant there is something else, there are many reconnaissance troops near the border. I don't know what is going on but something is up. "

"Alright, let's get back before we get some uninvited guests to our party."

...

When first squad finally returned to their home, Saunders made his way to the CP, he met up with Sgt. Evans.

"Hey Evans, how did it go?"

"We didn't find a single soul out there. How about you?"

"We didn't find him, he found us. He saw us and surrendered. The corporal spoke perfect English, he's from Milwaukee. He told me he was tired of Herr Hitler usin' them for cannon fodder. He's been fightin' since 1942. He said he'd rather finish out the war back home in an American POW camp.

"Maybe S2 will be happy with him and we can do somethin' else. This hide and go seek game is gettin' on my last nerve."

"Well, I've wasted enough time, guess I better get in there and report to Hanley."

For the first time in eight days, Saunders was wearing a slight grin.

"I believe S2 is going to be very happy with Cpl. Keller. He noticed that there was some activity going on."

"Do you think he knows what he's talking about?"

"Lieutenant, your guess is as good as mine."

"Saunders, you and the squad can just relax. I know you all could use some sleep. "

"Thanks Lieutenant."

...

The men had taken over a dilapidated old house. The roof was sound but the wooden slats had so many holes, the wind would whistle right through them. After Doc had shown them how to repair the holes with mud, they now had a warm place to call home.

Saunders returned to the farmhouse and saw that the men had placed their wet socks and boots next to the warm glow of the fireplace.

"Hey Sarge, come and dry out."

Saunders could hear his feet slosh inside his boots. He flopped down onto the floor and removed his sopping wet socks and boots and placed them near the hearth.

He realized for the first time in as many days how tired he really was. Doc got up and picked up his and Saunders bedroll.

"Here Sarge, I think this might be a little more comfortable than the wood floor."

"Thanks Doc."

Saunders also noticed that his thorn in his side was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, where's Kirby."

"He said he'd be right back, Sarge."

"You guys should have hogtied him. He'll probably find a card game, get drunk or both."

No sooner had he gotten the words out of his mouth, someone was kicking the door.

Cage opened the door a found a smiling Kirby holding a large roasting pan.

"Sorry, it took me longer than I thought. Carlson wasn't ready for me,"

"Who's Carlson?"

"Oh, he's the mess sergeant. He sorta lost a bundle to me and he's been promisin' to pay me back. Well, he finally came through. So go get your plates."

He decided he'd offer the dinner as a peace offering for all the complaining he had done.

He gingerly placed the roasting pan on a crate and removed the cover. Inside was a big pot roast with onions, potatoes and carrots.

"Good Lord, Kirby," cried Doc. None of the men had seen such bounty in a very long time. They ate hearty that night and forgave Kirby for his constant complaining.

As the men began to lay down, Billy whispered to Littlejohn.

"Why do you think Kirby shared with us?"

"I think Kirby's conscious got the better of him. He knew he was wrong and he wanted to make up for it."

"Heck Littlejohn, I wish there was something I could do for him. I don't know what came over me but I got really scared. Kirby was doing his job and I was frozen. I couldn't move. Kirby coulda read me the riot act and he never said a word. I wonder why?"

"First, it scared the hell out of him to think he could have killed you. Second, Kirby understood. Haven't you ever noticed how much he talks right before we know we're goin' into a battle? He's scared and talking helps him. We've all been scared at one time or another."

"Still I wish I could do something for him. I'll think on it."

"Well, can you do it quietly? Cause we all need some sleep."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Night Littlejohn."

Billy suddenly sat up. Hey guys, you know what?" yelled Billy

The men grumbled and groaned.

"Billy go to sleep!" the men yelled.

"Wait, it's past 2300 hours and Bed Check Charlie (1) didn't fly overhead."

"Hey yea you're right. Maybe he got bored and decided to go back to Germany," said Doc.

...

Kirby twisted and turned, he couldn't settle down. He could hear deep breathing and snoring, the men were sleeping soundly. He cursed and decided to get up and go outside and have a smoke. Kirby put his socks and boots on and grabbed his jacket. He quickly opened the door and slipped out.

The Sarge felt the cold and woke up. He knew who was missing even before he looked at the bedrolls. 'Where the hell could Kirby be going at this hour?' he wondered. Saunders got up and proceeded to get dressed. He slipped out the door and found Kirby staring at what looked like the morning horizon.

Kirby's frightened looked mirrored his sergeant's face.

"Sarge, what the hell is that, sunrise ain't for another few hours?"

Before he could answer, he saw Brockmeyer running towards them.

"Sergeant, the Lieutenant wants to see you immediately. The Germans have broken through at the Ardennes! Our men can't hold em'. Many are new recruits. All bets are off for the war to be over by Christmas!"

"Kirby, get the men up and packed, I gotta feeling we'll be leaving here real soon."

"Sure Sarge."

Saunders ran towards the CP. Kirby open the door and let the cold air in.

"Hey, shut the door! Were you born in a barn?"

Caje looked up and saw it was Kirby.

'Mon ami, what are you doing?"

"Everybody up!"

"Get off of it Kirby!"

"Listen, the Germans have broken through our lines. Sarge is over at the CP. He said for all of us to get packed. If you don't believe me take a look at the horizon. That ain't the sun risin'!

The men opened the curtain and looked out the only window that wasn't boarded up. You could have heard a pin drop as the men watched as red and yellow flames filled the night sky.

"Good Lord, we're in for it now!"

The End

(1) Before the Battle of the Bulge broke out a plane flew without lights and at a low altitude for better observation. For about a month the would fly over at 10-11 pm. The soldiers began calling him "Bed Check Charlie." He was looking for lights and any info that would help the German cause.


End file.
